


Ship's Captive

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon got to Zen first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship's Captive

Avon was the first to touch Zen's sensor pad and that changed everything. Zen opened to him, revealed all its secrets. And when Defiant roamed the galaxy, Avon was its master.

*****

Jenna hung from the ceiling, cursing and struggling as the cables of Zen's inner workings slid up her legs, moving sensuously.

Avon watched with dispassionate eyes, taking in her flushed, naked body, her breasts bouncing as she moved. She was aroused, she couldn't hide that. Her nipples were hard little pebbles, and she was so wet that her thighs glistened with her arousal.

When Zen's cable brushed against her cunt, she stilled, hissing softly. Zen's cable flicked against it, then suddenly it plunged into her. She cried out, her body arching, a look of ecstasy on her face.

Avon smiled and reached out to pinch one of her nipples; that set her off, she rocks her hips frantically, moaning and grunting, the thick cable sliding in and out of her. She begged Zen to go fast, harder, and it did. It drove her wild until she couldn't stand it and she came. Zen came too; Avon could feel it flooding Jenna with nanites. He pressed a hand to her chest and thought, _pleasure_ and she came again.

His smile widened and he felt Zen's satisfaction; they had their pilot now.


End file.
